Mevi
Mevi is a Ta-Matoran, and a member of the Ta-Koro Guard. She is a good-natured Matoran, though she can't stand evil beings and can have a bit of a temper. History Ta-Koro Conflict Mevi was sent along with other guard members - Tarotrix among them - to chase a murderer in Ta-Koro, though he escaped into the mountains. By the time they reached the front gate, the rogue Toa Lost and a brutal infected cannibalistic murderer, Twiak had attacked. Mevi fought alongside her friends, and ended up gaining the assistance of a seemingly crazy Toa of Crystal, Cyrax. She promised to lead this Toa to Turaga Vakama if she helped out in the battle. After seeing the wounded Tarotrix to the hospital, Mevi went with the Toa to see the Turaga. To Lake Pala With the Toa gone and the murderers long gone, Mevi didn't have much else to do than wander Ta-Koro as a guard. During this time, Madrihk and Zand of the Island Liberation Squad came to Ta-Koro to recruit more members. Unfortunately for them, the city at large was entirely uninterested and ignored their attempts at winning the citizens over. Mevi, however, approached to see what was going on, and ended up convinced that the Squad was the way to go for her. By joining it, she would be able to actively help stop the spread of Makuta's infection on the island. Packing her things, Mevi left for the ILS headquarters at Lake Pala. Appearance and Tools Mevi is primarily red, orange and black, like most Ta-Matoran. She wears a red Akaku, and carries a halberd as her weapon of choice. The long spear/axe hybrid allows her to both slash and stab at larger foes without having to get too close. Abilities and Traits Mevi is a member of the Ta-Koro guard, with her position being scout. As such she's decent in combat, but prefers to stay out of fights if possible. If forced to battle, Mevi will use her long weapon to keep enemies away from her. Though her Akaku is powerless, the attached scope can still be used for magnification. Mevi is also good at diplomatic solutions, but is always prepared to take a stab if needed. Being a Matoran, Mevi is weak alone. She has no elemental powers and her short stature means she's easy prey for taller beings such as Toa, Skakdi, Rahkshi, Muaka and Tarakava. Her spear/axe helps her keep them at bay, but in general she will be better of running. Mevi is a good-natured Matoran, valuing teamwork and friendship rather than war and conflict. Even so, she is not afraid to take to arms against hostile forces such as Makuta's Rahi. She also detests truly evil beings and will do her best to capture or kill them. Relationships Allies *Tarotrix *The Island Liberation Squad Enemies *Lost *Twiak Quotes *"Murder at the gate! Attack!" - Mevi, after seeing Lost stabbing a Matoran in Ta-Koro. * "Hey, stay with us! You're gonna make it, don't worry! I've almost stopped the bleeding, look! ... On the other hand, don't look. In fact, it might better for you to black out right now." - Mevi, trying to save Tarotrix. Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Characters Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Ta-Matoran